


Show Time

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yanderetale, Crying, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang Threat, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, The Price of Fame, Typical Yanderetale, YanYan, Yanderetale, Yanderetale Mettaton, Yanderetale Papyrus, Yanton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: YanYan admires Yanton so much that he eagerly jumps at the chance to be featured on a live show. Unfortunately, it's not his many talents that will showcased.





	Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: [18+ artwork](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/158619908363/ammazolie-from-stream-yanton-stripping-yanyan)  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

“You’ll be a star!” Yanton had promised, and stardom was an offer he couldn’t refuse. People would watch his segment with Yanton and go crazy for him.  _Who is that skeleton?_ they’d all be asking, flocking to him in droves to worship and admire him the way he truly deserved. He never thought it would turn into  _this_.  


The Japanese schoolgirl outfit looked amazing on him, his long legs and the cropped top that showed off his ecto-body gave him the perfect amount of sex appeal to win over Yanton’s audience, and they loved it! The faces in the live crowd blurred into a colorful mass of cheering mouths and longing gazes. He waved, and they erupted with joy at his attention. Yanton showed him the online viewers’ reactions as well… so many heart emojis! Yanyan’s face flushed with emotion. This had to be a dream- the best dream ever!

He felt Yanton brush against him from behind, but he dismissed it as limited stage space, caught up in the audience chanting his name. He hadn’t even done anything, yet they were completely enamored! He couldn’t dismiss what happened next, however. Yanton’s arms snaked around him, one around his waist and the other, his neck, forcing his head to tilt back. He fought panic, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of most of the Underground. Instead, he tried to casually slip free of the robot’s grasp, to no avail; Yanton’s grip was unyielding.

“Well, darlings, what shall we do with this delicious little morsel?” Yanton asked the crowd. They seethed with lustful and malicious energy, and Yanyan wondered how he had ever mistaken their eyes for anything but hungry. He gulped and began to sweat.

“Maybe this isn’t the best idea right now,” he suggested to Yanton. He tried to gather his magic to break free, but nothing happened. Had Yanton drugged him?

“Nonsense, darling,” Yanton purred dangerously, “I never disappoint my viewers.” Yanton’s words, growled against his skull, sent a shudder through Yanyan, and he felt tears gathering in his sockets as Yanton’s hands clutched his panties and tore at the fabric of his shirt, exposing the small but perky breasts that he had formed to fill it out.

The monsters watching him shrieked at the sight of him exposed, and he tried desperately to cover himself with his arms. Tears slid down his cheeks as the crowd’s hot desire washed over him like a tide of slime. He jolted, crying out against the intrusion as his panties were removed. Skeletons are immune to the cold, but humiliation chilled him to the marrow as he felt the weight of hundreds of eyes on his cock, revealed to all in the space of a moment. In spite of his fear and shame, he had a softly glowing erection.

He heard Yanton’s lascivious chuckles against his ear canal. “You could just cooperate, Yanyan, darling, but where’s the fun in that?” Yanton’s voice carried to the audience and they laughed in eager appreciation. Yanyan sobbed silently. This couldn’t be happening, not to him, not in front of everyone. He tried to hide his face, futile really with Yanton’s hand on his chin.

“Show the audience your face dear. They want to  _see_  you suffer,” the robot ordered. Yanyan tried to protest, but before a single word could leave his mouth, Yanton slapped him, hard. The crowd  _cheered_! Biting his lower jaw against his humiliation, he lifted his head and turned to the camera, aiming for a look of regal martyrdom. Unfortunately for him, Yanton seized the opportunity to grab his cock and give it a hard squeeze. To his utter horror, his mouth betrayed him with a loud mewl of pleasure.

The audience’s catcalls and cruel laughter were the soundtrack of the nightmare unfolding on stage as Yanton positioned him so that anyone with a TV in the Underground could see the entertainer roughly jacking him off on stage. His whimpers of protest couldn’t cover the moans from his treacherous mouth as Yanton expertly squeezed and stroked him. He came fast and hard, yet the orgasm provided no relief as the watching monsters howled their approval.

Hot, fresh tears of shame chased each other down his cheeks only to fall to the floor, mixing with his cum. “Lick it up!” Yanton demanded, and the crowd picked it up as a chant. Stunned, Yanyan simply stared at his tormentor. The delay earned him another sharp slap across the same cheekbone, causing it to throb in pain. Stunned and out of options unless he wanted another hard slap, Yanyan lowered himself to his hands and knees.

He paused, unable to bring himself to commit the embarrassing act. A high heeled boot slammed down between his shoulder blades, forcing his face into the floor. He couldn’t allow himself to believe this was real as his tongue snaked out to lap his own hot, sticky cum off of the stage. He felt the beginning of hysteria forming in his mind, but things were about to get even more real as the incessant background chant changed, subtly at first, then growing in volume and ferocity. Fuck him, they screamed in a frenzy, realization dawning on him as he felt Yanton’s boot lift and strong robot hands yank his hips up and his skirt down.

“No… no! Wait!” Yanyan begged, peering over his shoulder. The cameras were angled on his ass, and Yanton… Yanton wore a wicked smile and nothing else. His held his cock, pumping it and letting precum slide down the length- a length that would not be able to fit inside him. Yanyan giggled, a shrill and grating sound. It wouldn’t fit! Yanton would have to stop, and the nightmare would be over!

“It wouldn’t do to keep my fans waiting, darling.” Yanton pressed the tip of his cool metallic cock into Yanyan’s tight little ass. Yanyan cried out in pain, struggling weakly. Yanton’s grip on his hips tightened as he removed the tip of his erection, and Yanyan breathed a sign of relief. Surely now the lewd display would end; surely Yanton understood that sex simply wasn’t possible with an ass this tight and a dick that big. His reassurances shattered as Yanton rammed his entire hard length into his ass.

Yanyan felt his hole stretch to its limit and beyond until he could feel something tearing. The cheering and jeers nearly drowned out his pained shrieks as his eye sockets once again overflowed with tears. Blood welled from his torn asshole and ran in rivulets down his thighs. His legs shook, threatening to give out, and Yanton hadn’t even moved inside him yet. When the thrusting started, he nearly lost consciousness.

Yanton pulled almost entirely out of him before slamming back into him, the thrusts rough and saw-like against his too tight ass. Yanton chuckled darkly as he violently fucked his lovely little toy from behind, completely wrecking him and not caring. Yanton reached around and pressed Yanyan’s stomach until he could feel the faint outline of his cock sliding against his hand. Yanyan sobbed brokenly, irritating the show host. The skeleton should be enjoying this, not moping and lowering their ratings! How ungrateful!

With a huff of frustration, Yanton began rubbing Yanyan’s cock again, pleasantly surprised to find his co-star sporting an erection! Did the skeleton get off on abuse? Yanyan’s cock throbbed with sensitivity, and he hated how good it felt for Yanton to touch him. The sharp pain of his torn and bleeding asshole and roiled insides fought with the intense pleasure of having his erection stroked. His mind protested, but his throat keened for more pain and pleasure. The wet slapping of Yanton fucking him mixed with his cries of ecstasy as he came.  


Yanton just kept going even after the skeleton came again. His own orgasm filled Yanyan to the brim with hot cum, and the robot kept pumping in and out of the tight, battered hole until he was fully spent. Still, he continued to squeeze and pump Yanyan’s cock- hard, rough, merciless until the pleasure became unbearable as Yanyan moaned, wept, and begged. He didn’t even know if he was begging for more or begging Yanton to stop. His mind was in such a haze that he almost missed Yanton’s next words.

“Alright, darlings, it’s time for audience participation! Who wants to fuck this Yanton brand cum dumpster? He’s not nearly full yet!” Eager monsters rose from their seats in a swarm, much to Yanyan’s horror. Clawed hands pulled roughly at him, and exhaustion wouldn’t allow him to fight back. His body grew numb as strangers forced themselves into his ass and mouth.

As Yanton left the stage, he told the camera operators to make sure they captured every second. The robot retired to his dressing room, casually watching the systematic gang rape as he sipped on a mug of hot tea. Yanyan’s stomach was swollen with cum, which ran freely from his mouth and asshole, mixing with the blood on the stage. His staff had better have the stage spotless by the next show, he mused grimly. He took another sip of tea.

“Poor sweet Yanyan,” he murmured to himself. “I told you I always get what I want. I bet you regret turning me down now.” He smiled. Time to plan the next show.


End file.
